


Fate

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Omega Newt, alpha albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompt: A fic where Gellert and albus are both alpha's and Newt a omega?***Albus offers Newt an interesting solution to make Grindelwald forget his obsession with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Omega Newt is so powerful, he just underestimates the effect he has on others.

In New York, Newt helped MACUSA capture Gellert Grindelwald himself; he just knew what he had to do once he realized the American aurors were no match for the dark lord.

He lifted the enchantment that suppressed his scent and started to take off his coat to expose his pale, beautiful neck without a mark. Tina had to held back some of the alphas that were unmated; Newt’s scent was so overwhelming that some of them forgot they were aurors, trained to resist omegas.

But Newt had his eyes on Grindelwald, the alpha stopped cold as soon as he sniffed the air and looked back at the magizoologist. Newt was in complete submission in front of him, head tilted just at the right angle for any alpha to find it delicious.

Newt never told anyone, but he liked the way Grindelwald scent increased and how it seemed to surround him as the dark lord got closer.

“You’re my perfect match, Newton,” he purred, mismatched eyes growing dark with desire. “You belong to me.”

The alpha was so gone, staring at Newt with desperate want, that the magizoologist managed to take his wand, while MACUSA’s aurors captured him.

“You tricked me,” Grindelwald’s eyes roamed over the omega’s body as Newt put on the rest of his clothes. He didn’t look angry in the slightest, he looked delighted. “You’re perfect.”

Tina stood in the middle of the two and Grindelwald almost growled at her.

“You’re mine, Newton. I will have you.”

“Only if you escape,” Newt didn’t know why he said that, but he did and even Tina narrowed her eyes at him.

Grindelwald smirked at him over Tina’s shoulder, right before he was taken away.

“It’s not an  _if_ , darling, it’s a  _when_.”

***

When Grindelwald escapes, Newt’s brother goes completely mad; he doesn’t allow his little brother to leave the house even though Newt assures him Grindelwald is not coming after him.

“But you told me what he said…”

“That was just an alpha talking out of lust, ‘Seus,” Newt rolls his eyes at him. “I’m not the dark lord’s perfect match!”

Theseus protective instinct increases, Newt can smell it in the air already; his inner alpha is taking control over his rational mind.

“We can ask Albus if you’re so worri–”

“I don’t trust him,” Theseus huffs and Newt feels like he’s about to pull his hair out.

“You don’t trust him just because he’s an alpha. He’s my friend, Theseus!”

“He wants to be more than a friend, Newt.”

“He definitely doesn’t.”

***

Once they set foot into Hogwarts, Theseus stays close to Newt, looking around as if he’s waiting for Grindelwald to appear at any second.

He grows even more tense when they reach Albus’ office.

“Hello, Newt,” his ex-professor greets him without turning around, which prompts Theseus to snarl. “Oh, you brought your brother with you.”

Despite of Theseus obvious glare, Albus offers them tea and a seat in front of his desk.

“Do you know why we’re here?” the omega says, making Albus smile at him fondly.

“I’ve heard the rumors, yes. About your encounter with Grindelwald in New York.”

Finally, deciding to abandon some of his hostility, Theseus asks: “Is he coming after my brother?”

Albus sighs, not taking his eyes off Newt’s.

“Most likely.”

“What should I do?”

There’s something in the alpha’s blue eyes that changes suddenly; Albus stares at Newt almost shyly right before looking at his own hands.

“Well… If it’s just an obsession, the alpha can lose interest if the omega is properly mated.”

Newt feels defeated, he doesn’t know any alpha he could mate… What if they’re not a good match? What if his alpha ends up despising him?

“Could it work?” Theseus says, suddenly curious.

“Maybe. If the alpha is powerful enough. Otherwise Grindelwald would want to kill them to get them out of his way.”

“Definitely not, I’m not going to risk anyone,” Newt frowns. “I’ll think of something else.”

“I can do it,” Theseus offers, prompting Albus’ to quirk one of his brows at him.

“He’s your brother.”

“It’s not unheard of among our people.”

“I won’t let you risk your life for me, 'Seus.”

“Your brother is right, Mr. Scamander,” Albus looks back at Theseus. “What Newt needs is a wizard powerful enough to protect him.”

“An equal to Grindelwald, huh?” Theseus narrows his eyes. “How convenient, Dumbledore.”

Both alphas are on his feet now, looking rather tense at each other. Although Albus calms himself down first.

“I was about to talk to Newt about it, yes. If that’s what you’re implying, Mr. Scamander.”

“Talk about what?” The omega looks confusedly at them both. Albus’ eyes stare back at him.

“I can be your alpha, Newt.”

“No,” Theseus crosses his arms over his chest, at the same time Newt shakes his head.

“I won’t risk you like this, Albus.”

“It’s not a risk. Trust me, Newt. Besides, I want to. I’ve been planning to court you for a while now…”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, little one.”

Newt looks up, deciding to ignore Theseus; Albus smiles at him and Newt knows he’s not lying and he also finds out his inner omega is very much pleased at the idea of mating Albus Dumbledore.

His omega seems to find powerful alphas very much attractive.

“Yes,” he says after a couple of minutes, blushing furiously after noticing how hopeful and happy looks Albus at the mere thought.

“I promise I’ll take care of you, Newt.”

“Little one, you should think about it first–”

But Newt doesn’t need to, he knows it’s the right choice. Besides, that has to be enough for Grindelwald to forget about him, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Newt allows the thought to really sink in; he’s going to belong to someone now, he’s going to be bonded and mated and nothing’s gonna change that. He looks at Albus, he stares into his kind blue eyes and doesn’t find doubt in them.

Still, all of that is making him feel nervous; he’s not sure he’s completely ready to the mating bite, but the bonding? The actual bonding that only comes after… sex, that’s what has him the most worried, because he hasn’t been with anyone during his heats, it had always been either suppressants or just toys to try to pleasure himself.

Newt feels his whole face burning; he’s just so glad neither of them have Queenie’s ability.

“Do we have to… do it now?”

“Of course not, Newt. You can think about it, but you must be careful because right now Grindelwald is out there and we don’t know exactly where he is.” Albus says, taking a few steps towards him. “I’d like for you to stay in Hogwarts at least–”

“He doesn’t need to,” Theseus cuts him off. “I can protect him.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Newt decides to ignore his brother again. “I’m ready for the mating bite, I’m just not–I don’t think I’m prepared for the other…”

He stops, looking away; he can’t even say it out loud, even though it’s the most natural thing in the world.

When he glances at Albus again, he realizes the alpha is smiling at him fondly.

“It’s really alright, Newt. We can do it at your pace. However I need to tell you, the mating bite is best given during intercourse, it’s less painful.”

Theseus huffs.

“You’re just saying that–”

“I’m not, I’m really not, Mr. Scamander,” it’s the second time in the day that Newt sees Albus irritated with his brother. Part of that emotion vanishes as he looks back at the omega. “It’s actually your choice, Newt.”

The magizoologist smiles, feeling a little more confident than minutes ago. “I’m ready for the bite.”

“Artemis, you can’t be serious, can you?” Theseus says, staring at his brother in alarm. “You’ll be his mate if you let him sink his teeth on you.”

“I think that’s the point, Theseus.”

The alpha stares back, looking almost betrayed at him, perhaps Newt should’ve said it differently…

He sighs, nodding quickly at Albus before taking his wand to lift the enchantment that hides his scent, but right before he does it, he stops.

“You better get out, ‘Seus.”

“What? Why? I can’t leave you alone with him, Artemis.”

“Of course you can,” Newt says, determined. “And you will. You know you become more protective whenever you smell my real scent. So you have to go.”

“Your real scent?” Albus quirks up a curious brow at him.

“It’s not what I meant! Sorry!” He apologizes. “The spell doesn’t change my scent. This is my real scent, but it’s not–this is just less… strong.”

Albus does a gesture that Newt can only describe as surprised.

“You mean your scent is more…” But Newt doesn’t know what his scent really is, because Albus doesn’t say anything else about it.

“If you end up not liking it, then we can stop this–”

“Believe me, Newt,” Albus interrupts, putting his hands over Newt’s shoulders. “I’m not worried about me  _not_  liking it.”

“Arte–Newt…”

“I’ll be fine, 'Seus. Please go. I don’t want you to watch this.”

Theseus does as he’s told, but not without looking at Newt like a kicked puppy before walking out of the room.

Newt takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and lifts the enchantment. He hears Albus gasp and he feels as the alpha pulls him against his chest.

Although he immediately regrets it and takes a step back, looking almost embarrassed of himself.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I didn’t ask you first.”

“It’s okay,” the omega blinks his eyes open, staring into those blue ones. He takes off his coat and his vest before unbutton his shirt enough to expose his neck. Albus’ eyes turning into a deeper shade of blue at the sight of Newt’s creamy skin. “You can touch me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Albus cups Newt’s face in his hands, grinning from ear to ear right before pressing his lips against the omega’s.

That alpha is truly an excellent kisser, Newt thinks as he shivers and opens his mouth to allow Albus’ tongue to push inside. One of the alpha’s hands quickly finds its way down to Newt’s waist to pull him even closer.

Newt also likes the sensation of Albus’ beard against his skin. Gasping for air, the alpha pulls away, lips kissing their way down Newt’s chin towards his neck.

“Are you sure?” Albus asks again before licking Newt’s sensitive spot.

“Yes,” Newt doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed of the moan that escapes from his lips, because Albus’ mouth is on him, kissing and sucking that particular spot.

The omega throws his head back and Albus almost growls entirely pleased at him. Then the teeth sink in and Newt shivers in pain, digging his nails on the alpha’s back.

He feels the connection then: the warmth… and the pleasure. Newt whimpers, hips rolling against the alpha’s, making him growl again.

He shouldn’t be doing that, but the friction feels so good and the sensation of belonging is so overwhelming.

Albus groans, licking Newt’s wound clean, hands grabbing the… his omega’s hips.

“I’m trying not to shove you against the desk, Newt,” his alpha whispers on his skin. “Please don’t do this more difficult for me.”

Being pushed against a desk sounds great in Newt’s ears, but then he remembers there’s a reason why he doesn’t want to complete the bond at the moment.

Albus kisses the mark one more time, before pressing his lips against his omega’s.

“How do you feel, Newt?”

“I’m fine,” he’s more than fine if he’s being honest.

Albus finally steps back, blue eyes glimmering with adoration and hope.

“I think it’s time to let my brother back inside,” Newt says, missing the way Albus’ body tenses.

With a quick movement of his wand, Newt opens the door only for Theseus to storm in.

“You smell… different now, little one,” his brother mumbles, looking a little bit sad. Without thinking, he takes a few steps closer to Newt and reaches out to touch the mark.

And that’s when Albus Dumbledore, an alpha that’s usually in control of his emotions, snarls at Theseus.

Both Scamanders freeze for a moment, which is enough for Albus to blink in shock and embarrassment.

“I apologize, Theseus. Although you should know it’s not okay to touch another’s omega, especially after he gets mated.”

Newt tries not to think that part of him just purred at Albus’ possessive reaction.

Theseus glares back at the other alpha.

“He’s my brother.”

“I know and yet I must admit I don’t like the idea of you touching him.”

“I can touch my brother whenever I–”

Stroking Albus’ cheek to calm him down, Newt takes his brother’s hand.

“Are you ready to go back home, little one?”

“Theseus, I’m gonna stay here with Albus. You know that.”

His brother looks like he’s about to protest, but stops before doing it. He sighs, looking defeated.

“I think you’ll actually be safer in Hogwarts,” he admits. “But I can still… see you, right?”

“Of course,” Newt assures at the same time Albus nods. “Now I think you should… Start spreading the word that I have a mate.”

“But make it sound like the bond is complete, even if it’s not,” Albus adds. “So Grindelwald doesn’t find Newt desirable anymore.”

Newt really hopes so.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt sleeps on a different bed; he still doesn’t feel ready to take his relationship to the next level with Albus and even though the alpha assures him it’s completely okay, Newt wonders if he’ll get tired of him eventually.

Although Newt can change that, part of him wants to; he’s still taking his suppressants, but his inner omega is almost begging him to allow his alpha to take him completely. And it doesn’t help that Albus kisses are absolutely delicious or that their make out sessions have become more frequent and desperate.

Last time Newt ended up on Albus lap in an empty classroom, shirt completely gone while his alpha kissed him on his chest, making him moan when he sucked his nipples.

Sadly, they had to stop because the students were going to arrive at any second.

***

Theseus keeps visiting him; they usually have lunch together while curious eyes watch them from the hallways (because Albus’ students are protective of him and they don’t like that alpha that’s always close to their professor’s omega).

His brother always asks Newt to move back in their house and he’s always caressing and touching Newt when Albus is in class. Newt keeps reminding him he needs to stay with his alpha and asks about Grindelwald instead.

But Theseus doesn’t like to talk about Grindelwald, he assures Newt they haven’t heard from the dark lord in weeks and that’s all the information Newt gets from him because his brother starts to talk about something else immediately.

One day, Theseus arrives with a couple of aurors and the Minister of Magic himself. Newt knows something’s going on just by looking at Theseus’ angry and irritated expression.

They all walk into a classroom, to professor McGonagall’s horror, and ask everyone to leave except for Albus and Newt.

The alpha takes Newt by the waist and pulls him close, protectively.

“It’s been a long time, Minister,” Albus greets, tone polite, almost cold. He tries his best not to look tense. “How can I help you?”

“We need Scamander.”

“No,” both Albus and Theseus say at the same time… like they already have an idea of what the Minister is talking about.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, auror,” the Minister frowns at Theseus. “You’re not his alpha anyway, don’t risk your job.”

“What’s going on?” Newt says, looking at the Minister.

“Seraphina told me what happened in New York, Mr. Scamander,” the wizard explains. “I think it could work again. We need you to lure him into a trap so we can capture him again.”

“No way,” Albus almost snarls. “I won’t let you risk Newt.”

Albus is right, there’s no way it could work again; Grindelwald must be even prepared for it. Besides, the dark lord doesn’t care about him like that anymore.

He’d probably kill Newt.

“You won’t help us, then?” The Minister looks tired and incredibly pissed at the moment.

“I won’t let you risk my omega,” Albus repeats, this time looking more calm and controlled.

“Well, you leave me no choice,” the wizard sighs and makes two silver bracelets appear around Albus’ wrists. “From now on I’ll know every spell you cast and you will no longer be able to leave Hogwarts until I say so.”

“This is ridiculous!” Newt narrows his eyes, taking a few steps forward, making the Minister look back in surprise at him. “Why are you doing this? It wouldn’t work anyway! I’m mated now. Grindelwald doesn’t even care about–”

“If the dark lord doesn’t care about you, like you were going to say, Mr. Scamander, then why is he making his followers save magical creatures and keep them? Why? Is there any other omega magizoologist I should know about? Please do tell me.”

Newt’s so… shocked to respond.

“He’s… what? Where is he keeping them?”

“We don’t know yet,” the Minister smiles at him. “Now if you change your mind, you know where to find us, Mr. Scamander. Good afternoon.”

Once the door is closed, Newt turns around to look at Theseus who keeps staring at the floor.

“You lied to me,” he says, anger and concern already spreading inside his chest.

“Newt…” Albus tries to get closer, he reaches out to him, but Newt moves out of the way.

“And you knew,” he tells to his alpha. Then he sighs, trying to calm himself down. “I’ll be in the Forbidden Forest for a while, please don’t follow me.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, he just storms out of the room.

Newt tries to think, but it’s incredibly difficult to focus when the only thing he wants is to save those creatures, to make sure they’re okay.

He needs to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt’s been writing to Tina, even before Grindelwald escaped. He considers her his best friend and it’s obvious she really cares about him.

They talk about almost everything that happens in their lives, however Tina has always been very secretive about her cases and Newt understands, he knows she shouldn’t say anything about it so he never questioned… Until now. He knows Tina has been working on something big lately, although Newt didn’t care about it at first… Now he wonders why she regretted mentioning she was in Paris. Because she did, she tried to distract him from the fact that she was in France.

But if she’s in France and Grindelwald has been seen again as it seemed by the things the Minister said, perhaps she’s after him and she must know about the creatures as well.

The only thing he needs to do is to find Tina.

Now… He knows Theseus is not going to leave him alone for long in the Forbidden Forest so he needs to find Lucy as soon as possible.

Lucy that happens to be the fastest thestral in Hogwarts.

Actually… The creatures are the ones that come to him as soon as they smell him.

“Hi, girl,” Newt strokes her muzzle lovingly. “We’re going to pay a visit to a very dear friend of mine.”

***

Once in the streets of Paris, Newt needs to find his friend. Albus and Theseus must be going crazy by then. Although Newt’s not sure they know where he decided to go.

He’s ready; he leaves the muggle side of France and walks in the wizarding world of Paris. He looks at the ground and then at the sky before deciding to begin with the searching for clues process.

Leaving his case in the middle of the street, Newt starts walking in circles around it. He takes his wand close to his mouth and… And a pink coat stops in front of him along with a very familiar pair of high heels.

Queenie Goldstein is staring right back at him with a very weird, surprised expression that makes her look at a pocket watch before looking at him again.

“You’re here,” the beta mutters to herself before going: “Newt! This is a surprise!”

“It is!” He giggles, relieved. She must know where Tina is. “Queenie, I was wondering–”

But she just puts her arms around the omega and starts sobbing over his shoulder.

“Oh, Newt! It’s horrible! Jacob and I had a fight! Now I don’t know what to do because I don’t want to lose him, but he doesn’t want to get married and it’s really because of a very stupid reason you see–”

“Queenie, please… slow down. I’d love to hear everything that happened just try not to go so fast.” He begs.

The beta nods, smiling kindly.

“Of course, sweetie. And I’d love to know more about you,” she adds, narrowing her eyes at the bite she sees under Newt’s chin. “But let’s go to my friend’s house first so I can make you a cup of tea.”

***

It’s not that he thinks the house is not pretty, but something feels weird about it. Queenie gets inside like it’s her own home and their host is nowhere to be seen. Although the beta assures she’s a very busy alpha.

They sit in the living room and Newt’s holding a delicious cup of tea in his hands that makes him forget for a second about all the problems he has.

Because Queenie also has no idea where Tina is; she wanted to find her as well after the fight she had with Jacob despite of the fact that she wasn’t talking to her sister.

“I just want what everybody else has, honey. I want to get married and have a family. It’d be great, wouldn’t it be? To live in a world where we can marry whomever we want?” She looks at the bite on his neck. “You haven’t gotten married, have you? Oh! You haven’t even bonded properly yet!”

Newt shakes his head, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“Queenie, please, stop reading my mind.”

The beta curls up next to him on the couch.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. You know I can’t help it, right?” She sighs. “I’m doing this for everyone else. To help others and you of course. I’m sure we can do something about your bite, honey. I heard you had to, that the alpha told you you had no other choice because–”

“He didn’t do that! I like Albus!” He assures, a little bit in shock because of what she’s saying. “It’s true that I wasn’t planning to mate just then and that my encounter with Grindelwald had something to do with it, but it’s not like you think… Albus is a good alpha.”

Queenie frowns and Newt’s just sure she doesn’t believe him.

“Then why are you afraid of him? Has he hurt you?”

“Of course not!”

“But you’re afraid of seeing him again…”

“Because I escaped from Hogwarts without telling him. And I know he’s worried now.” Newt tries to explain.

“But he lied to you. He didn’t tell you about the creatures.”

Newt blushes, growing a little bit uncomfortable in her presence.

“Queenie, please… At least pretend you’re not reading my thoughts, okay?”

“Sorry… I just want to help. I’m sure we can find you a better alpha.”

“I like Albus!”

Queenie moves again to look at him in the eyes; she seems very much confused now.

“I thought you were with him because you were afraid of him.”

“Of course not! Where did you get that?” Newt almost chuckles… But his joy vanishes when he remembers Grindelwald and the creatures he has with him.

Queenie pales.

“Maybe you’re wrong. How do you know they’re hurting creatures?”

She’s right, he doesn’t, but he also doesn’t know what they’re doing with them. He’s also worried because he’s sure Grindelwald would probably kill him if he saw him.

“You’re definitely wrong this time, honey.” She says, although she keeps looking at the entrance for some reason. Newt’s about to ask what she meant when she adds: “I’m suffocating here, we should get out…”

“There’s no need, we can open the windows, Miss Goldstein,” a woman’s voice almost startles Newt.

It’s an alpha.

Queenie nods at the woman and then looks back at Newt.

“You must be Newton Scamander. I’ve heard a lot about you, Sir. It’s really a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Vinda Rosier.”


	5. Chapter 5

Queenie becomes strangely quiet after the other witch introduces herself. But Newt likes Vinda. She’s nice with them and has just offered her house for Newt to stay as long as he wants.

It’s a nice place to stay while he tries to figure out what’s he’s going to do to find Tina. The only thing that comes to his mind is a tracking spell. Perhaps it’s not too late to do it on the streets, it’s just been an hour or two since Queenie found him.

“You’re a magizoologist, Mr. Scamander,” Vinda comments with a soft smile. “That’s great because you see… the group I’m part of is trying to save magical creatures as well. It’s all because of you.”

“Because of me? You’ve been reading my book?” Newt beams, not exactly because of the thought of someone reading his book but because finding out other people are trying to protect magical creatures.

“Not exactly. You know what? It’s better if my boss explains everything to you,” she assures. “I’ll go get him.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Queenie says, drawing Newt’s attention to herself. “I just… wanted to help you. It’s not that I–I mean I didn’t know you were happy with your current alpha at first. But maybe you can be even more happy now…”

“Queenie, I don’t know what are you–” he recognizes the scent even before the new alpha sets foot into the room. He rises from his seat, tense and considers taking his wand out, but it’d be useless.

He has recognized the scent because now he remembers he has always liked it.

Next to him, Queenie pales and he finally understands what she was trying to say. And he feels betrayed because of it. But she said she was just trying to… help? How?

Gellert Grindelwald walks into the room and Newt wonders for a moment if he’s going to get killed just like that, in that precise moment.

Grindelwald stops in the middle of the room, noticing Newt’s tension. His eyes roam over the omega’s body before staring at his face with some kind of fascination.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Newton,” he assures, showing the omega his empty hands, taking one step closer at a time. “Please, Newton… I just want to talk to you.”

He has no other choice but to comply. So he sits back on the couch, trying not to look at Queenie because he’s still a little bit hurt.

“Grindelwald, Sir–”

“You’re no longer needed, Miss Goldstein,” the dark lord says, without even looking in her direction. His mismatched eyes seem to be glued to Newt. “Leave us alone.”

“I’d like to stay with Newt–”

“That won’t be necessary, Queenie, I’ll be fine,” the omega says and the beta grimaces at that. She looks at the floor while she storms away from the room.

The dark lord smiles, getting on his knees before Newt.

“I’ve missed you, love. You have no idea how much,” Grindelwald strokes Newt’s right cheek, making him shiver. “Your scent is still as alluring as always, even after… this.”

He’s talking about the bite. But Newt can’t help thinking about something completely different.

Now that he has the dark lord in front of him he feels like he has to ask about the creatures, even though it’s possible that he gets a lie in response.

“I’ve heard you’ve been capturing…”

“Not capturing, my love. I am helping them. I am saving them,” he corrects Newt.

“Can I see them?” Despite of the circumstances, Newt cannot hide his enthusiasm.

“Of course, darling. But I’m afraid I don’t have them here… You need to come with me if you really want to see them.”

It’s a trap, isn’t it?

Grindelwald’s hands find his way down to Newt’s waist and just stay there, while the dark lord leans forward to nuzzle his neck.

“I’ve trying to help them, but it’s not enough,” he whispers. “Clearly they need a Mummy. And you’d be the perfect Mummy for them. Such a lovely, beautiful Mummy.”

Newt blushes, scent turning sweeter despite of himself; he didn’t know how much his inner omega liked to be called Mummy until then.

Grindelwald practically moans in the curve of his neck.

“Your scent, Newton. It’s the best thing in the world, I need you to know that…”

Newt pushes him away gently and the alpha lets him, looking into Newt’s eyes the whole time.

“Would you let me see them?”

“Of course.”

“In exchange for what?”

Grindelwald smirks, he looks almost amused by the question.

“Because everything has a price, hasn’t it? You’re right, Newton.” He whispers. “I want to bite you.”

Newt shivers, sinking further into the couch. He looks confused at the alpha.

“But I’m already–”

“This side is completely clean, my love. No marks of teeth here,” Grindelwald points out, caressing Newt’s soft neck with his fingertips, proving his point. His other side is completely free of any kind of mark. “Besides, I can smell Albus on you, but not  _in_  you.”

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears at that, he tries to bury his face in his hands, but Grindelwald takes them both a kisses them.

“That’s the only way I can see those creatures?”

“Yes, love. You’ll have to come with me and let me bite you.”

“Just a bite?”

“I won’t do anything else you don’t want to,” Grindelwald assures.

But Newt can’t, he can’t do that to Albus.

“They need you, Newton. Credence needs you too.”

“Credence? Is Credence–”

“He is. He’s going to meet me at Père Lachaise tonight.”

Newt has the sudden urge to accept Grindelwald’s proposal, but only for those creatures and Credence.

But Albus… He can’t leave him, he can’t let another alpha to bite him.

“It’s your choice, you can think about it,” Grindelwald whispers, pressing his forehead against Newt’s. “Come to Père Lachaise.”

Perhaps he should find Tina first and talk to her about it.

“I need to do something now,” Grindelwald moves away, reluctantly. “But you can stay while you think about what I said. You’ll be safe here.”

Grindelwald kisses the back of his hand before walking away.

Newt can’t stop thinking about Credence now.


	6. Chapter 6

Vinda and Queenie come back, the blond witch looks at him like she’s in pain and Newt sighs, still hurt, before spreading his arms for her to curl up next to him on the couch.

“You have a kind soul, Mr. Scamander,” Vinda observes, a little bit intrigued. “I haven’t seen that in years. It’s quite fascinating. Perhaps that’s why my lord is so taken with you, besides the obvious that is.”

“He’s not–What do you mean the obvious?”

“Well… You’re breathtaking,” Vinda says, without hesitation. “But you know that already, don’t you?”

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, staring at the ground. Queenie chuckles and starts stroking his curls.

“He has no idea,” she comments, lips quirking up a little bit.

Vinda rolls her eyes.

“I think I’m gonna tell boss that he should put a mirror in your bedroom.”

“You’re so sure I’m going to come with you,” Newt mumbles, feeling a little bit nervous and guilty, because Albus and Theseus must be so worried about him.

Vinda smiles.

“I am, Mr. Scamander.”

“Please, call me Newt.”

The witch’s red lips quirk up a little bit more as she nods.

“I’m sure, because even though we’re trying to take care of them, the creatures need you.”

“Have you seen them?” Newt suddenly forgets where he is and what he’s supposed to do because he’s just so excited.

“Of course, I personally take care of the baby Nifflers. I love them,” Vinda says, eyes glimmering happily. “Boss has been telling me how to, he read your book.”

Newt can’t help but smile at the thought of Grindelwald reading his book.

“Did he?”

“Of course, everything you do is important to him.”

Newt is definitely not ready to hear that so he keeps asking about the creatures.

“There’s also a huge catlike creature,” she tries to explain and by what she tells him Newt deduces it’s a Zouwu. “We have two dragon eggs as well–”

“Are you keeping them warm?” Newt asks, feeling more desperate; Queenie’s hand is on his back, trying to calm him down, but it’s not working.

“We’re trying, but the place where we keep them is cold,” Vinda admits and Newt’s inner omega is almost begging to see the creatures. He needs to go.

No, he needs to find Tina first. Newt needs to talk to her.

“I need to… do something,” and he’s a little bit surprised to see Vinda nod, because part of him thought she was there to make sure he stayed.

“It’s your choice, sweetie. As he said,” Queenie assures.

“Just remember about Père Lachaise,” Vinda adds.

Newt nods and looks back at Queenie.

“Are you coming?”

She shakes her head sadly.

“I can’t see her, we had an argument. Besides, I don’t think she would agree to this. Please don’t mention her that I’m here.”

“Don’t worry, Queenie.”

***

It takes a while for Newt to find Tina, but he manages with the help of his Niffler; the omega tries not to think about the other babies that clearly need to be properly taken care of. Instead, he focuses on Tina.

He finds her right after she’s coming out of the French Ministry of Magic.

“Newt?” Tina embraces him and holds him close to her chest. “What are you doing here? This place is dangerous right now I–”

“I cannot be seen here,” Newt doesn’t know where his brother is at the moment, but it’s better not to stay to close to the Ministry just in case.

“I’m renting an apartment,” she mumbles, looking around, before finding a lonely alley to apparate away. “Let’s go.”

***

Tina looks at him in disapproval when Newt finishes the story, but he knows it’s just because she’s so worried about him. Which also makes him feel guilty about omitting that Queenie was there the whole time.

“You cannot trust him, Newt. He’s probably lying to you,” she says.

“But Vinda told me about the dragons, the Nifflers and the Zouwu!” He insists. “If you were there and listened to her you would know she couldn’t be lying about that.”

“You cannot go with him. You cannot let him bite you. What about professor Dumbledore?”

Newt tears up, feeling absolutely lost and conflicted. Tina caresses his cheek and hugs him.

“Newt, listen… Right now we need to get to Credence before Grindelwald does. Will you help me?”

“Of course, but Tina the creatures…” Newt sobs.

“You’re not sure if he’s telling the truth, Newt. I know what that woman told you, but you have no real proof of that. Besides, you cannot help every single creature in the world. Credence must be our priority.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure, Newt?” Tina looks at him in the eye, completely serious.

“Credence wants to find out who he really is; Grindelwald probably has some information for him,” the omega explains, heart beating faster. It’s almost time to go to Père Lachaise; the dark lord has called his followers.

“Alright, but I think you should stay here in the apartment,” she insists and rolls her eyes when she sees him shake his head.

“I want to help,” Newt protests.

“I know, but Grindelwald wants you there; it’s not safe for you,” Tina caresses his cheek and Newt knows she’s being overwhelmed by her protective instincts.

“Please, I need to see Credence,” he begs, scent already turning worried which is obviously affecting Tina. “I know you have talked to him before, but you’re an alpha and he’s a beta that has been abused; you know he would rather trust me than you.”

“Sometimes I hate when you’re right,” she sighs, defeated. “But Grindelwald will know you’re there…”

“Scent me,” Newt says and watches as she blushes, looking a little bit shy. “It’ll be just temporary so I can blend in…”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Newt.”

“Please, Tina.”

“Fine,” she nods and takes him in her arms. “Come here.”

***

“Newt, there’s something wrong about this,” Tina whispers and the magizoologist has to admit Père Lachaise at night doesn’t look at all promising.

“It’s the Lestrange mausoleum,” he mutters, getting a little bit distracted when he sees the raven sculptures everywhere. Tina tries to stop him, but there’s something in the air it’s almost calling Newt down the stairs. “I can smell Credence!”

“Wait, Newt! There’s no one here!”

But Tina’s wrong. Newt can see Credence sitting on the ground, scared… He’s right in the middle of the mausoleum.

“Mr. Scamander?”

Tina’s running right behind him; she stops Newt by grabbing his coat’s sleeve.

“If Grindelwald called his followers, why is no one here besides Credence?” She whispers, clearly worried.

“It doesn’t matter, Tina. Credence needs us!” Newt insists; his inner omega is desperate to comfort the boy.

“Did you tell him your name the last time you saw him?” Tina asks, tugging his sleeve insistently.

Newt blinks, confused. He looks down at Credence; he’s started to shiver.

“I don’t… remember.”

The boy stares at him; Newt knows he’s not pretending when he sees loneliness and sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander. I just want to have a family… that’s all I ever wanted.”

Newt moves his hand away from Tina and runs towards the boy, ignoring her.

When Newt’s arms are finally around him, Credence sobs.

“It’s okay, Credence. I’ll take care of you.” But Newt tenses immediately as he smells the scent of the alpha he wanted to avoid.

Gellert Grindelwald appears then, followed by Vinda and Queenie, to Tina’s shock. She looks at her sister with tears in her eyes and frowns, prompting Queenie to gasp.

“I’m sorry, Teenie…”

It’s too late, the auror is looking at Newt and Credence like they’re the only ones important to her. But she’s too far away from them.

Grindelwald is there, just glaring at her.

“Newton, why do you smell like her?” He says and the omega knows he’s pissed.

Credence snuggles against Newt and he pulls him closer to his chest.

“I asked her to scent me,” he explains. “She didn’t want to… it’s just temporary.”

Grindelwald walks towards him just to stroke Newt’s reddish hair.

“I don’t like her,” he confesses. “But of course I won’t hurt her because she’s your friend.”

Newt nods furiously, trying to make a gesture to Tina.

“Please, just get out of here, Tina!”

But his friend is stubborn and she shakes her head. Grindelwald doesn’t like that.

“What did you think, Newton? Will you come with me?” His fingers are already stroking Newt’s neck to try to shake Tina’s scent off his skin. “The creatures need their Mummy. Besides, Credence is coming with me.”

“Credence?”

Reluctantly, the boy walks away from him to get closer to Vinda and Queenie.

“Come with us, Mr. Scamander… So we can be a family,” the boy smiles, although there’s still not enough glimmer in his eyes.

Newt feels his own heart breaking; he can’t leave Albus just like that, but the creatures and Credence need him.

Tina takes a step closer, but stops when Vinda aims her wand at her. Queenie protests.

“She’s confusing him,” the French witch explains. “And he needs to choose.”

Those fingers are still stroking his neck and when they reach the soft spot without a mark, Newt tries not to shiver.

“I’ll take care of you,” Grindelwald whispers, leaning forward. “Allow me to bite you.”

Newt is distracted by footsteps. They all are distracted and Grindelwald starts mumbling something when he realizes the aurors of the Ministry have just walked in the mausoleum.

“Artemis!”

“‘Seus?” Newt says, recognizing the scent. He has missed his brother. And his alpha, he’s missed Albus as well. “How is he?”

“He’s devastated,” Theseus tells him. “He still can’t get out of Hogwarts.”

The aurors have not attacked yet, maybe because Newt’s too close to Grindelwald.

Theseus starts walking towards him and Newt takes a few steps away from the dark lord.

But he stops when a circle of blue fire appears around them, keeping away Tina, Theseus and the aurors of the Ministry.

“I’m sorry, liebling,” Grindelwald says. “But the game rules have changed a little bit.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You promised I would be able to choose,” Newt mumbles, feeling betrayed, which is ridiculous, because Grindelwald is a dark lord. He should’ve seen it coming.

Looking even more pale next to the blue light coming from the circle of fire, Grindelwald approaches Newt, face twisted with regret.

“I’ll let you go, if you want to. But I had to do this because your brother is not being fair, darling. He was going to take you away from me,” the dark lord glares over at a very pissed, desperate alpha.

Newt can almost feel Theseus’s pain and it’s his fault. But he looks back at Credence again; the boy looks insecure and scared. Newt can still remember New York, how much Credence has suffered under the care of a muggle that was obsessed with witches… And nobody listened and MACUSA didn’t know what to do with him besides trying to kill him.

Newt had failed him then.

“They still want to destroy him, sweetie,” Queenie mumbles, prompting Credence to shiver. He knows she’s talking about him.

“She’s right, liebling,” Grindelwald leans closer to Newt, breath hot over his skin, making the magizoologist shiver. “Even if Credence agrees to go with you, they would never let you save him, which is what you want, right? You know he’d be better away from the Ministry, away from MACUSA. They just kill everything they cannot understand…”

It hurts, but Grindelwald’s right.

“He’s lying to you, Artemis!” Theseus yells, trying to get through the magic barrier, but it’s absolutely useless. “I’m sure we can do something… I can talk to the Minister.”

His brother is a good auror, a good person, but he cannot change the Minister’s mind. Newt knows he wants Credence dead. He just wants to get rid of the problem… And he can’t let that happen.

Lips are being pressed against that spot without mark; Newt misses his alpha, but his omega is also responding to Grindelwald’s scent.

“What do you say, love?” The dark lord purrs; he must’ve smell the change in Newt’s scent. He knows the omega likes him, or at least part of him does.

Albus will hate him, Theseus will do too. Everyone will.

Credence stares at him, so sad and Newt thinks about how many people have let him down.

“Yes,” he whispers, looking back at Grindelwald who takes him in his arms and sinks his teeth in his soft skin. It’s all too fast, perhaps because the dark lord doesn’t want to give him the opportunity to regret it.

Theseus screams his name and it hurts as much as the bite does. His brother then curses Grindelwald and keeps aiming his spells at the fire.

Newt gets lost in the pain, but also the pleasure it consumes him afterwards. Surprisingly, his body doesn’t reject his new mate despite of having one already.

“Finally,” Grindelwald licks the wound and kisses it repeatedly. “All mine. My love. My Newton.”

His inner omega appreciates very much to feel loved by his alpha and he definitely likes the possessiveness, even though he shouldn’t.

Instead of snuggling against Grindelwald like he’d do with Albus, Newt walks again from him and takes Credence in his arms.

The dark lord looks a little bit hurt, but doesn’t mention anything.

“I’m sorry, Newt, but Credence goes with us,” Queenie says and the boy nods miserably, taking the witch’s hand.

She apparates away with him, not even giving Newt a chance to protest. Vinda smiles at him and touches his shoulder.

“You’ll see him and the creatures soon,” she promises, before following Queenie.

He feels Grindelwald’s arms around him.

“Please, Newt… Stay, you can still do. If what he said it’s true you can choose to stay with me, little one,” it’s horrible to hear such desperate plea coming from his brother’s lips. “It doesn’t matter what happened, I love you the same.”

It’s easier to know what Grindelwald is feeling now that they’re connected and he knows he’s pissed at Theseus at the moment. Dangerously so.

He strokes Grindelwald’s cheek; it’s weird how easy is for him to calm his new alpha down.

“Don’t hurt them,” he whispers.

“I won’t, but you won’t leave me… will you?” The arrogance is gone and now there’s only need in Grindelwald’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, ‘Seus,” he mumbles, instead of answering the dark lord. “I have to. Please tell Albus… that I’ll miss him.”

“Artemis–”

Grindelwald growls at Theseus and presses Newt closer.

“Time to go home, love.”


	9. Chapter 9

Home, according to Grindelwald, is Nurmengard; a huge castle surrounded by mountains and snow. Although Newt hasn’t seen much of it besides the bedroom Grindelwald put him in.

His alpha. But Newt has also another alpha, the same one he betrayed. He wonders if Theseus told him or if Albus knew somehow when Newt was being bitten.

Does he still love him? Does he hate him now?

“What is it? What’s the matter, liebling?” Grindelwald curls up next to him nuzzling his neck lovingly, purring at the sensation of Newt’s new mark against his nose.

The omega likes the attention, of course he does, but he also must not forget what he’s doing here, he must not forget the reason why he chose to be bitten again.

He moves away from the alpha, ignoring the whine that comes from his lips.

“I’d like to see Credence and the creatures,” he says, trying not to look at Grindelwald’s hurt expression or the way he keeps staring at Newt.

“Anything you want, love,” the dark lord smiles at him, taking his hand and kissing it before guiding him towards the next big room.

“Mr. Scamander!” The boy jumps into Newt’s arms as soon as he sees him. The omega giggles and starts running his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore Grindelwald’s scent.

The dark lord is a little bit… jealous, but he tries to control himself.

“Call me, Newt, please.”

Credence nods, looking shy, but happy to have Newt’s arms around him. Vinda and Queenie seem to be pleased to see Credence like that.

“Let’s go see the creatures,” he tells the boy, ruffling his hair affectionately, while Vinda brings Newt a box.

Once inside the box, Newt explains a little bit more about magical creatures to Credence, before leaving the baby Nifflers with him.

He has to ask Grindelwald to walk away when Newt meets the Zouwu. Newt has to earn her trust before getting closer and during the process, Grindelwald’s scent changes (he becomes protective of Newt, almost desperate to put himself between the Zouwu and his omega) making the creature nervous.

Reluctantly, the alpha goes away and Newt manages to get the Zouwu to trust him. He also takes the dragon eggs; uses his wand to make appear a couple of flames to keep his babies warm.

Credence is absolutely fascinated by the whole process and Newt makes a mental note to keep teaching him how to take care of magical creatures. He can use an assistant and it’ll do the boy good to interact with his creatures; he needs to start trusting himself.

The days that follow are a little bit weird in Newt’s opinion, especially because he doesn’t feel that bad… most of the time. He likes Credence and Vinda and has started to forgive Queenie so her keeping him company is great, too.

He likes Grindelwald’s company as well, although he still thinks it’s because of the bite. The alpha brings him all kinds of gifts and has learned to bring him the kind Newt would never reject. He begins to save magical creatures and Newt’s inner omega almost purrs at every single one of the gifts; his omega likes Grindelwald’s alpha very much.

At least enough to start enjoying the dark lord’s kisses on the neck a little bit too much or the warmth that his body radiates whenever he jumps on the bed next to him.

Although his brain is still in control enough for Newt to actually listen and ask Grindelwald to stop lying on the bed with him. He feels bad when he looks at the dark lord’s hurt expression, but it’s for the best, because he has started to feel guilty.

He has so many things in his mind (Albus and Theseus are two of them for example) that he doesn’t realize something’s going on until he notices Grindelwald acting a little bit weird.

He has always liked to watch Newt while the magizoologist spends time with Credence and takes care of his creatures; he usually observes from the furthest corner in the room, trying not to be a bother, but lately he’s been pacing around the room like a man possessed.

But it’s not until he starts baring his teeth at Vinda or any other alpha that walks too close to Newt (in his opinion) that Newt realizes his heat is getting closer.

Although it’s fine because there are still a couple of days left to prepare the potion that makes his scent less… enthralling for his alpha and enough suppressants not to worry about having… an accident.

He cannot allow his heat to kick in while he’s under the same roof as Grindelwald; he has been bitten twice now and hasn’t mated yet and his body is starving to be taken.

Newt regrets now not letting Albus to claim him completely while he could. Although it’s too late now, even if he manages to escape, his other alpha will never accept him now.

It also doesn’t help that Credence has started to see him as his Mummy, which just makes his omega crave for a pup.

Sometimes, Grindelwald only makes it more difficult when he sits on the ground next to them and takes Newt only to sit him on his lap.

It feels dangerously good when the dark lord starts nuzzling the back of his neck while he has his arms around Newt’s waist.

And when he tries to get up, Grindelwald just groans and pulls him even closer, which Newt shouldn’t like, but he does.

He appreciates distractions though, because that usually makes Grindelwald release him almost immediately.

Not this time. This time the alpha presses him even closer to his body when Vinda walks in the room.

“The British aurors keep looking for him,” she informs and looks a little bit worried when she adds: “Dumbledore is no longer a prisoner in his own school. The Ministry has decided to set him free so he can track his omega.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Let him come,” Grindelwald says, completely calm and Newt tenses in his embrace, prompting the alpha to start nuzzling his neck lovingly. “It’s okay, Liebling.”

“You won’t hurt him, will you?” The omega mumbles, voice trembling at the thought of his other alpha getting hurt because of him.

Grindelwald smiles and presses a kiss against his soft cheek, making him blush despite of the circumstances. Sometimes Newt feels guilty for his reactions, even though it’s in his nature to like being close to the alpha that just bit him.

“Of course not, my darling,” Grindelwald assures him, pulling him even closer and Newt starts feeling incredibly warm and safe; he has the sudden need to start a nest, but that’s definitely not going to happen because he’s going to take his suppressants. “Albus and I used to be friends a long time ago, you know? But we had our differences and we hurt each other… I’m not saying we’re not going to fight, especially if he tries to take you away from me, but I’m sure we can reach an agreement. I’m willing to share you with him.”

Newt only listens to part of what Grindelwald is saying because he freezes the moment the dark lord mentions they were friends.

Albus never mentioned anything like that; why is his alpha always hiding things from him? Did he know it was going to be useless to mark him? And if he did, why did he do it?

“Albus thought you would stop wanting me if an equal to you marked me,” Newt comments because he needs to know if he was lied to.

Grindelwald chuckles licking the bite on his neck, Newt shivers, purring at the sensation.

“No matter what, I’ll never stop wanting you,” the dark lord assures, although he narrows his eyes a little bit. “Albus is too clever not to know it, he probably just wanted an excuse to make you his.”

Newt likes Albus, he always did, he’d have agreed to a courtship if he had asked him. He didn’t have to lie.

But he did and Newt feels heartbroken.

Theseus was right.

Newt moves away from Grindelwald’s lap and this time he’s so determined, the alpha doesn’t even bother trying to stop him.

“Darling, are you alright?” Grindelwald follows him, of course he does, he’s been doing that quite often for days now.

But Newt is not okay. He’s suddenly tired and sad, because he feels used; Grindelwald found and kept Credence and a couple of magical creatures to make him agree to be bitten (although it’s not a surprise coming from the dark lord). But Albus did pretty much the same, assuring him it was the only solution to his problem.

Oh but he’s been such a good alpha ever since, taking care of Newt, making sure he has everything he needs, being patient with him and always looking at him with adoration in his blue eyes.

Grindelwald does that too and he doesn’t use violence to make him agree to something, no, he just curls up next to him, trying to make sure he’s warm and safe all the time, because Nurmengard is a cold place.

Newt shakes his head; he needs to stop listening to his inner omega, because he likes both alphas and his inner self is not reliable, especially when his heat is coming.

“Please leave me alone,” he tells him without looking in his direction, but he smells it on his scent anyway: Grindelwald is hurt by his words.

“Of course, Liebling,” he says anyway, before walking away.

***

He starts teaching Credence how to take care of magical creatures; he’s actually great at it and seems to love spending time inside Newt’s case.

Newt can’t help but consider him his pup; the boy usually curls up next to him and sometimes sleeps on the same bed as the omega, especially now that Newt doesn’t talk with Grindelwald that much.

The dark lord still brings him all kinds of creatures for him to take care of and although Newt appreciates it, he’s still hurt and being with Grindelwald is a constant reminder that Albus lied to him.

But Newt is not immune to suffering and he can see that the distance is affecting Grindelwald. Some days the most feared wizard of Europe looks at him like a kicked puppy.

One day he lets him stay and Grindelwald almost purrs when he nuzzles his neck. It’s been a couple of days so Newt has started to take the suppressants, but it doesn’t make the dark lord any less possessive.

He finds out his brother is still looking for him and according to Vinda he and his aurors are pissing Grindelwald off.

“Don’t hurt my brother,” Newt whispers, sitting on the dark lord’s lap.

“I won’t, you know–oh Merlin you smell so good…”

“Promise me,” Newt insists and by that moment the alpha is completely lost in his omega’s sweet scent that he’d say yes to anything.

“I swear,” Grindelwald smiles.

Newt presses his lips against his without thinking and when the dark lord kisses back, the omega is shivering of pleasure.

He’s still guilty and afraid so he pulls away, trying not to find amusing the way the alpha whines when Newt moves out of his lap.

He starts thinking about escaping, even though he knows is risky.

“If I decide to get out of here, will you come with me, Credence?”

The boy jumps into his arms.

“I’ll go wherever you go, Newt.”


	11. Chapter 11

There are so many things to consider for a escape plan; Newt’s original one is to use one of the creatures in his case, probably the Zouwu to get out of there. However, Nurmengard is a cold place and the creature is not very used to low temperatures; he can use a heat spell for the Zouwu and himself while Credence and the others are protected inside the case.

He also needs to think about the guards and Queenie who finds out about his plan too quickly and even Vinda knows now and while none of them is going to help him, they promise not to stop him either.

The other problem is that the suppressants are not working and it’s getting difficult for Newt to concentrate. He knows it’s because he’s been bitten twice and not entirely claimed yet and his body is painfully aware of it. It doesn’t help either that he’s taking care of Credence like he’s his own pup, but he just can’t tell the boy to get away from him.

He knows he can’t get out of there like that, although having Grindelwald around is making things worse for the both of them; he misses Albus, but he’s still a little bit hurt because he hid information from him… again.

Although… he knows the real problem is that he actually doesn’t want to go… Because he likes Grindelwald, but he also wants to be with Albus.

***

Dizziness is the thing he hates the most about the whole process; his body is rejecting the suppressants now and it’s the only way to let Newt now that the heat is coming anyway.

Grindelwald always happens to be nearby when Newt loses his balance and he’s not sure if he should be glad because he’s there to catch him just in time or worried because he’s there and his scent is absolutely irresistible.

Thankfully, the alpha doesn’t know what is exactly what Newt has and just looks at him with concern.

He takes him in his arms and lays him on the bed carefully and Newt’s inner omega is begging for Newt to tell his alpha to stay and take him.

But he doesn’t.

“Thank you, Grin–”

“Please, Liebling, please call me Gellert,” the alpha begs and Newt nods, trying not to chuckle. “Let me call a healer…”

“No! I’m fine!” He sits on the bed, still feeling dizzy, but with enough energy to take Gellert’s hand.

“But, Newton…”

“No, I can handle this.”

He can’t. It gets even worse just in a couple of days and Newt starts locking himself in the provisional room he has inside his case and touch himself. It doesn’t help at all and it only makes him more needy and desperate.

He starts interrupting Gellert’s meeting and just sitting on his lap to breathe in the curve of his neck. The alpha never gets mad at him, on the contrary it looks like Gellert enjoys very much having his beautiful omega on his lap at all times.

Of course he eventually realizes what’s going on because Newt’s scent changes and it starts affecting Gellert as well.

The alpha dismisses all his followers quickly and starts kissing Newt’s mark, making the omega shiver in pleasure.

“Do you want me to take you to bed, darling?” He purrs caressing Newt’s back.

But the omega shakes his head.

“Let me help you, darling,” Gellert whispers, before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “I’ll take care of you, love. I need you and you need me too, Newton. I’ll make you feel so good.”

But those conversations always end up with him bolting to his bedroom and spending all the day alone, making poor Credence wonder if he has done something wrong. Although he’s glad he has Queenie and Vinda to explain to him what’s happening to his Mummy.

And just a day after that, when he’s trying to distract himself from the need he feels, explaining to Credence about hippogriffs, Vinda walks into the room with a worried expression on her face.

Newt recognizes the scent even before she speaks.

“He’s here,” she says and Gellert nods, although he gets closer to the omega. Vinda takes a confused Credence out of the room before Albus gets in.

Albus. Newt has missed him a lot.

The new alpha in the room takes a deep breath and stares at Newt like he’s starving.

“Baby, you’re about to–” he takes a step closer, but Gellert growls instinctively, even though he said he was willing to share.

Newt knows what’s going to happen, especially having his two alphas so close to him.

But he needs to know first.

“Why did you never tell me about Gellert?” Newt mumbles, breathing heavily, cheeks getting completely red because of the heat he’s feeling in his body.

“I’m sorry, baby,” well at least he looks like he truly regrets not being honest with him. “I had wanted to have you as my mate for so long, I thought it was the best thing to make you agree…”

“You could’ve asked,” Newt cuts him off. “I would’ve gladly accepted, because I liked you already.”

Albus looks at him, heartbroken.

“Do you still like me?”

Newt sighs, but smiles fondly at him. Gellert hugs him from behind, whining about being ignored.

“Of course I do.”

Albus gets closer, taking Newt’s hand and kissing it.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Liebling,” Gellert says at the same time as Albus and Newt knows there’s no other place he’d rather be.

“I know you still love each other as much as you love me,” he says, surprising them both. “Despite of everything that happened between you two. Now, we need to make this work, because I’m not going to choose and–”

_Oh_ … That’s all that comes to his mind when he feels himself getting wet. Both alphas can smell it…

“Baby,” Albus groans, pressing himself against Newt. “You need to…”

“You need to be filled up, right darling?” Gellert pulls against the back of his neck.

“Yes!” Newt moans and for a moment it looks like the alphas are going to argue about who goes first so he adds: “I need  _both_  of you. Now.”

“You’re going to be the death of us, Liebling.”


	12. Chapter 12

It feels so good to be filled; Newt is completely exhausted, lying on the bed, in the middle of his two alphas, naked. His body feels full and claimed and so different… He loves it, he doesn’t want to live without them anymore.

There’s a hand caressing his belly and Newt can’t help but purr at the sensation, the alpha next to him chuckles and gets closer to him.

“I think… something happened today, Liebling,” Gellert mumbles, mismatched eyes full of emotion. He’s almost shaking.

Newt hears Albus gasp at the other side and starts feeling lips pressed against his shoulder.

After a couple of seconds he gets it.

“Are you sure?” Newt mumbles, happy tears falling from his eyes already. He’s so excited, he always wanted babies.

“I am,” Gellert kisses Newt’s brow before saying that. “We’re having a beautiful pup.”

“I want lots of pups,” Newt sobs happily, maybe it’s ridiculous to cry, but his inner omega has never felt such a joy before.

“We’ll give you as many as you want,” Albus assures, putting an arm around his middle possessively.

However, Newt knows he cannot stay in Nurmengard forever; he needs to go back to England and see his brother.

He rolls over the bed and sits on Gellert, the alpha purrs and starts caressing his thighs and his back almost lovingly.

“I want to go home,” he mumbles and the dark lord stops, frozen for a moment with his mismatched eyes full of sorrow.

“You can’t leave me,” Gellert whispers, hands on Newt’s hips, desperate. “Liebling, I cannot live without–”

“You won’t have to,” Newt presses his lips against Gellert’s, making him sigh. “You can visit me anytime you want or we can see each other during my travels.”

“You can stay in Hogwarts,” Albus mumbles, but looks away, sad when Newt shakes his head.

“Hogwarts is protected,” he says, nuzzling Gellert’s neck. “And I want my alpha to come to see me whenever he wants.”

“I would rather have you here, with me all the time,” Gellert mumbles.

“I want to travel, I want to see my brother…”

“I don’t like your brother very much,” the dark lord admits and Newt smells jealousy in his scent.

The omega chuckles, leaning to kiss the alpha on the forehead.

“You just say that because he’s an alpha.”

“Yes, I think that’s the reason,” Albus intervenes. “Because I don’t like him either.”

“Well… He’s my brother and I want to see him again,” he tells them both, then looking back at Gellert he adds: “I’m taking Credence with me, he’s my pup too.”

“Sounds like you are telling me what to do,” Gellert observes, but he doesn’t look angry, just amused.

“That’s right,” Newt grins and the dark lord caresses his face, staring at him with adoration before rolling them over, right next to Albus.

The two alphas start kissing him all over his body and it takes the three of them a couple of hours to finally get out of the room.

***

Theseus embraces him as soon as he sees him, Newt knows his alphas probably don’t like it, but at least they don’t get out of his bedroom.

Theseus can’t see them yet, until he explains to him everything that happened.

“How did you escape, little one?” His brother asks, sitting next to him on the couch. “Dumbledore said he was going to… You smell different.”

Theseus gets tense and Newt has to take his face in his hands to calm him down.

“Did Grindelwald hurt you? Because if he did–”

“I asked him to,” Newt cuts him off. “I asked both of them to finally claim me. I have two alphas now.”

His brother looks away for a moment, trying to process what Newt just told him.

“But he’s a dark wizard, little one.”

“I know and I know it’s too much to ask of you, but could you please don’t tell anyone?”

Nodding, his brother takes Newt in his arms again and pulls him closer.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” he mumbles, looking at Newt’s bite marks. He touches them, even though they both know he shouldn’t. “Did it hurt?”

“A little bit.”

“Okay that’s enough,” Gellert growls, apparating in Newt’s living room, followed by Albus. None of them look pleased and it doesn’t help that Theseus jumps from the couch, putting himself in front of Newt like a human shield.

When Albus bares his teeth and Gellert starts growling Newt has to put himself in the middle of the three.

“Theseus, I told you, they’re my alphas now,” he reminds him. “I’m… We’re gonna have a pup; you’re gonna be an uncle soon.”

“Really?” Theseus grins, looking at Newt’s belly and taking a step closer to touch him, but stopping at the last minute after realizing that the other two alphas are glaring at him.

Newt sighs; he knows it’s going to take a while for them not to growl at each other every five minutes, but he knows they’ll get there eventually.

He wants to have a loving family for Credence and his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading!
> 
> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
